


Post Game-Paranoia

by ChaosWriting



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Short Story, Stalking, glitching, prompt: An old enemy stalks a major protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: The Post Game Paranoia usually wears off quicker than this.





	Post Game-Paranoia

Kai is certain he is being followed. The tournament was just a few days ago, but the post-game paranoia hasn’t died down. In fact, it seems to be worse. There is glitches around every corner, and some moments he can swear he sees a shadow move into the corner of his eyes.

But every time he turns his head, it is gone.

It has begun affecting his school, and his friendships, and some of the prepping he has been doing with Mira and Adam (There is never time to rest, as champion of the Hollow). Not to mention, the news reporters who keep trying to interview him, he really needs a break.

He turns around the corner just a street away from his house and then he sees her.

It looks like Vanessa. Her head is slightly tilted, and she is staring at him. Her eyes are more glitch than eyes, and she has that awful smile on her face, that face when she told Kai she was just using him.

And then her whole body glitches, and she is gone. Only leaving a few pixels behind, which then slowly disappear as well.

Kai stands frozen in place, fearful. Did anyone else see that? When he looks around, he sees no one.

He should tell one of the others -but only if he can prove he isn’t imagining it-, for now, he should take a different route home. Maybe for the next couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly? Need more prompts. There isn't enough fics in this fandom. And maybe at some point I will end up writing a a full story.


End file.
